Angel's Game
by Ascarde
Summary: The Reapers aren't the only one with a game.


The Composer reached a decision. It would he appear he has changed his mind.

Shibuya will be spared due to the Composer's changed attitude towards people.

We Angels are relieved by this news. Shibuya is a fertile ground for those with high Imagination, and** it would be a loss for humanity if its Imagination was lost**. We cannot act directly unless we believe that something terrible is about to happen. Such things include the Fallen Angel of Shibuya, who we are still searching for. The Reaper's Producer, Sanae Hanekoma has gone missing as well. We are assuming the worst case scenario.

Imagination… the Soul's own creative capacity. Angels and the highest-ranking Reapers are capable of forming their Imagination into their powers. Their powers are, quite literally, **limited only to what We can envision Ourselves doing**.

Imagination in normal humans will see them an increase in their abilities of the fine arts. The humans with the highest Imagination recorded are the artists and the songwriters. Imagination grows **higher the more populated an area is**. It's no stretch to say that Earth itself is humanity's drawing board for desire.

For Imagination to bloom on any other plane is almost unheard of. Such a thing would shake the Reapers, however as Imagination is not limited to only humans, it is relatively mundane to Us. Except… **what if We already know that no Imagination existed on the plane**?

This is the case with the abandoned "Purgatory" plane. Nothing like the UG of Shibuya, where your vibe is simply raised a little. **Purgatory is essentially another plane**, much like the Higher Plane we reside on.

The plane was abandoned due to the fact **the human Soul simply cannot process the vibes necessary to reside there and essentially disintegrate**. The Players of Our Game who lose become little more than mindless shells, should they fail to pass the test. Left with no will, they are left for countless years, perhaps even centuries. A truly sad fate, one that We constantly regret inflicting upon these promising individuals.

Purgatory was originally used for Angel testing. Unlike the Reapers, We place no time limits, and once you win, that's it. Players are trapped in a time loop of approximately one week, and those that manage to realize they are in a loop ascend to reside with Us.

It was abandoned, however. For every one hundred players that went to Purgatory, we only received one prospective Angel. It was a drain on our resources, so we stopped bringing people to Purgatory and simply gained our new recruits through promising Reaper's Game winners. The Composer of Shibuya's Proxy, for instance is **an extremely promising candidate and is almost guaranteed a ranked position once he passes on**.

To be fair to the humans however, retaining your sense of self in Purgatory already qualifies you for Conductor position due to the Soul and Imagination needed. Simply noticing the loop would qualify as a Composer, if the previous wishes to resign or Producer.

It would appear as if **a group already in Puragatory has realized they are in a loop and regained their Souls**. As per the rule of a time limit absent, the Higher Planes must return after several years to Purgatory.

This is a group of unprecedented size, and for such a large group to appear, it must mean that **there is Imagination freely flowing through the plane**.

It cannot be our own technology. **No one should be able to utilize the Angel Player to mimic Our abilities**. The aptitude necessary to use it simply does not exist among humans. No one except the Composer and those equal to him would be able to use it to its fullest degree.

However, there are many mediums other than technology to produce Imagination. Music, art, the fine things that stimulate the brain all can be used to widen your Imagination.

...a Soul just recently passed on. For the first time in several years, I have intercepted the Soul before it could make its way to the UG and placed it in Purgatory.

**I will also personally supervise this Game**. The Higher Planes are still in an uproar over one of Us deserting, and this is more a matter of personal interest, in any case.

I've reestablished the loop. While it pains me to do this and lose all the progress that has been made, I as an impartial person cannot take any chances.

**It's entirely possible a Fallen or one of Us has interfered.**

**To protect the results, I must reset the loop and wipe the Souls clean of memories.**

…besides, if they did it once, they should do it again. If not, then it will prove that one of Us has interfered or a Fallen has made their way directly under their nose. All three cases are highly undesired by the Higher Plane.

In a rare violation of the rules, I will observe for a period of three weeks. If the group is unable to repeat their performance…

Well, I suppose we'll see.

**Sanae was a brilliant Angel**, one of the brightest minds of the Angels **but he always made a mistake**. **Namely**, he got too involved. In this last one alone he nearly violated Our policy of "no touching, only looking" by **giving Angel software to humans**, even if it was the Composer. That is a flagrant violation of Our code as well. In essence, retaining our high vibe and **observing as an invisible to both humans and Reapers is how we Angels observed the Games.**

I won't be making the same mistake as him. I'll **stay out of sight and out of mind**.

* * *

"…huh?" a young boy with red hair abruptly awoke. The full moon shone brightly overhead. He squinted, letting his eyes dilate and get adjusted to the night.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. His eyes trailed over his surroundings. A desk, neatly organized was piled high with papers and books was against the wall on his right side. A uniform with a shield and an indistinct logo (the school's, he assumed) lay across the chair. A small bookshelf rested in the corner. All in all, a rather spartan room. He himself was lying in a rather comfortable bed propped in the left corner, with one door at the foot of his bed half open and revealing a cleanly tiled white bathroom in the darkness.

"I'm in… a room? Wait, but wasn't I-" he started to panic briefly.

"Yuzuru, you're still up? Cramming for the test?" a feminine voice called sleepily.

"Who's there?!" Yuzuru… is that my name?

"C'mon, Yuz, it's like 3 A.M. I know you have a short memory and you're sleepy, but this is absurd. You seriously don't remember your roommate?"

Footsteps thumped through the exit and the lights flicked on. Murmers of discomfort were faintly heard, with a boy's voice grumbling "Turn off the lights!" A fairly attractive female padded tiredly into my room. Magenta hair cut short and bound by a greenish-yellow ribbon. Sea-green eyes stared at me muddled by sleep.

"It's Yuri, Yuzuru. Remember me now? Best buddies and all that?" She strode in while flicking the lights back off and leaning in the doorway. For an odd reason, I got the feeling that she was patronizing me.

Instantly memories flooded into my mind.

My awkward interactions with everyone which in turn labeled me an outcast.

Transferring to the newly opened high school.

Myself sitting quietly in the library, passing break staring at walls.

This tomboyish girl barreling her way up to me, introducing herself.

Randomly dragging me all over school with a stupid grin on her face, concerts by the school's band, random pranks by students, whatever you name we got front row seats to.

Forcing me into her club, introducing me to my circle of friends.

My first and best friend, Yurippe "Yuri" Nakamura.

…wait…

"There's a test?" I asked slowly, dread slowly filling my heart.

Yuri just rubbed her eyes and narrowed them at me. "If this is a prank Otonashi, this is a really bad one." I gulped. We've been on a first name basis for some years now. She only used my last name when she was genuinely angry or annoyed. To date only two people have ever managed to get called by their last names. Yuri was just that friendly.

Both of them went to the nurse's office with black eyes. The school winced in sympathy. Yuri had paid the price, but a few detentions weren't going to stop the Yuri from doing what she wanted. The principal eventually just gave up. We were truly a lax school in terms of punishment and persistence, any other school and she would've likely been expelled.

I took my chances with "merely annoyed." If it were the former, she probably would've slugged me in the face and not have even bothered to speak until after she did the deed. "C'mon, how do you expect to become a doctor if you can't even remember a single philosophy test?"

I froze.

Yuri counted faintly under her breath. "3…2…1…"

Then I exploded into motion.

Seizing a book by my bed (a quick glance told me "Philosophy 101") and my notebook, I scrambled to get some knowledge into my brain.

Wait, I didn't even know what to study! What was I supposed to do, read the entire textbook in three hours?!

"…you seriously forgot, huh. Well, you aren't Noda, you'll have a chance of passing even if you don't study," she took a casual jab at one of our club members. He had a virtually undisguised crush on her. It was either that or a really bad case of admiration.

Come to think of it, we both had our own strange admirers.

"Just keep it down or you'll wake the building up. I know how you get when you get anxious." Having said her piece, Yuri went back to her room, probably jumping onto the bed.

I recited myself to myself basic facts while going over my bizarre blackout.

I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, a junior at high school.

I'm a member of the Triple S club; a group primarily used for socializing that included well over half the school.

I'm planning to become a doctor after going to medical school.

…why was it so difficult to remember that?

* * *

"Morning Otonashi! …dang, why do you look so tired? Oh, no way! Did Yuri and you finally-!?" I gave Hideki a good-natured punch before slumping in my seat. All around me the general hubbub of a classroom filled my eardrums. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted some people whose names I didn't know.

A geeky looking boy was adjusting his glasses and trying to be all-cool. I faintly recognized him as a member of Triple S, but as it included half the school I can't be expected to remember all of our names.

A black haired boy with an unkempt hairdo was writing stuff in a notebook. He was probably just doodling. After seeing his hand casually loop around before ending in a fancy flourish, I was all but certain that was what he was doing.

A brown haired tied in a ponytail girl was typing something on a laptop computer. By that alone I could conclude she was either a senior or a student with special permissions, as you were only allowed technology out in the class if you filled one of those criteria.

And of course my friends. As we were all in the same classes through some odd work of whatever higher power exists, it was easy for me to spot them.

The "can't-read-the-mood" Hideki Hinata, vice president of Triple S and one of my closer friends in the club. He was one of the founding members of it after getting roped into it with Yuri. Honestly, that doesn't sound out of place in a novel or something absurd like that.

Ayato Naoi, a straight A student and one of the members of both the Student Council and Triple S. Called the prime example of how a student should be with the sole exception the president herself. He got involved with Triple S after being called to calm the ruckus we were making by the principal himself. Not that it was very effective, Ayato quickly enjoyed himself and abandoned his original duty. The student president Kanade Tachibana herself was called to quell us.

…Kanade Tachibana. The long silver hair, golden eyes and short height gained her a great deal of admirers. The "Ice Princess" of the school. She was sitting quietly at her desk, eyes fixed at the front of the classroom. Definitely what a model student and student council president would do.

Yuri was looking both simultaneously bored and nervous. Yuri is a rather expressive girl, but it's an accomplishment to display two diametrically opposite emotions. I gave a thumbs up, and she grinned and flashed me one back in response.

Hideki was rubbing his shoulder and mock pouting at me before breaking into a grin. He'll probably wing the test and end up with a B or something like that. Don't know how he manages to not study and get the grades he does, but whatever suits him.

Masami Iwasawa, the school's lead guitarist was off in her own world with Hisako, both strumming their guitars quietly. The gentle music livened the student's spirits and they seemed to be Seeing as how the ruckus was so cloud it's a testament to their focus that they were able to play their song without a single flub.

Shiina, an almost textbook example of a "nadashiko yamato" was sitting at her desk. She was considered "almost" because she was balancing a pen, a pencil, a fork and in a shameless abuse of her family's high standing and privileges, a plastic knife. All things considered, she looked rather bored. Likely one of the most athletic and fit students in our school.

Other members of Triple S gave me a wave as I looked at them and I waved back. Energetic Yui who was in recovering therapy following The Incident. Ever sociable TK also gave a finger gun as well as a wave.

I had ended up reviewing half the textbook before I realized I could just use my notes. I have always been and likely always will be a good note taker. Sure, I had ended up not going to sleep at all, but it was fine. Having more than enough stamina I toughed it out and was currently suffering the consequences of eyestrain.

"Please, Yuzuru and Nakamura are purely platonic. There isn't a hint of love anywhere in their gazes," Ayato laughed off the suggestion.

"Ah, but anything is possible isn't it? It certainly would be a classical situation, what with the whole 'just friends' act you two are putting up," Hideki pursued.

"Eh, me and Yuri? Like that would ever happen…"

"Yes, Yuzuru is glancing at the president even as we speak. Nakamura doesn't strike me as a girl who wants a boyfriend anyway."

"I-I'm not staring at Kana-er, Tachibana!"

"Oh-ho, so you got your eyes on the lovely angel of our school, huh? You'd best be on your toes, else you get her fanboys on you."

"I'm telling you, it's not like that! …and is her situation really that bad?"

The classroom door opened, and the teacher came into the room, holding a stack of papers. The class quieted, and Masami and Hisako leaned their guitars against a wall. Yuri sighed, a resigned soldier ready to die. Yui was chewing her pencil five minutes earlier than I expected. Shiina had somehow managed to make every single object disappear and was now holding her pen with a determined look on her face.

"All right class, today is the exam! I hope you've studied!" he was answered by a chorus of moans. "Ah, miss Shiina? We'll be using pencil today," he said almost apologetically.

"…I apologize." A flick of her wrist later and she was now holding a pencil. One of these days I will get that secret of hers.

"Class, you know what to do! Once you finish the exam turn it in and you are dismissed! Good luck," the teacher smiled at us before passing it out.

I took my pencil and breathed in and out. Sharpening my mind, I took a glance at the first question.

_List and explain the three most important aspects of the human soul._

Wait, what? I flipped quickly through my mental recollections. There was a faint mention, but it overall agreed that what people valued differed from person to person. It wasn't something concrete!

The class around me had their determined looks slowly transform into looks of horror.

* * *

"…whelp, let us never speak of this exam again."

"It… wasn't bad?" Hideki tried.

"That test was rigged. There is no way a high schooler could be expected to know that sort of material," Yuri grumbled irritably.

"Auu… I totally failed…"

"Cheer up, Yui. You aren't the only one who probably did poorly."

"Really, Masami? You think you failed too?"

"…A C at best…"

* * *

All of us wandered off our separate ways after the nuked philosophy exam. Masami, Hisako, Yui, Irie and Sekrine off to their music room to practice.

Ayato was silent after the exam before going back to the student council room with Kanade.

Hideki was moping in the cafeteria, last we saw him.

Shiina had locked herself in her room and has not been out since.

Yuri and I were wandering back to the shared dorms, for yet another unremarkable day.

* * *

I have located the source of Imagination. I had almost missed it, the school is so fertile with it.

I'm not sure how to proceed. The last person with such a high level was none other than Sanae himself. It was here, quite some time ago in human's time but in Ours just a blink of an eye, he was recruited. Do I confront the source immediately, or should I wait?

No, I must not jump to conclusions. I will continue observing for the next few days before I confront them.

In either case, **the Source's classmates is rife with Imagination**. I am not exaggerating when I say that the class I observed today is **capable of qualifying as Angels right here and now**.

The Source is apparently unaware of her ability to inspire others. She will easily be a capable Angel.

Day 1 ends today. Tomorrow even I am not sure. **The loop is randomly created**, but is reset when an Angel wishes it.

My, if my hunch is correct our ranks will be replenished in a day. Nearly twenty prospective Angels with high Imagination and Soul. It's been centuries since I've been this eager for the unexpected.

The exam was intentionally rigged today. I would know it's rigged, it was one of my ideas. It was designed to see how much you remembered from your previous errors. If you got the same grade and** not improve, it meant you were not seeing the loop**.

The questions were also scrambled loop to loop. Fundamentally the same, just in a different order. Eyes for detail is essential in an Angel.

This is important because the loop is much the same. A day can repeat themselves twice in a row. Other times not so much. The first and last day of the seven day loop can be consecutive. **Time has no meaning here in Purgatory.** It can't be called a loop, but We at the Higher Planes know no better way to call it. 

* * *

The class was at an all time low in spirits after the crushing philosophy test. The period was currently doing their best sleeping impression.

Even the geeky looking kid seemed down on his spirits.

Yuzuru sighed, before going back to people watching. There wasn't much to do in between periods, so he passed most of his time simply staring at people.

Yuri had her head nestled in her arms, staring balefully at the front of the glass. If he eyes could shoot lasers there'd be a hole in the building by now.

Hideki was chatting amicably with Noda, the purple haired teen expressively moving. He was more likely concerned over Yuri than his own grade. His devotion was incredible, but at the same time rather scary.

Ayato was patiently waiting with Kanade in their respective seats near each other. He gave a friendly wave to Yuzuru and Kanade nodded at him in a polite greeting. He inclined his head in return.

Shiina was back to balancing things, but her gritted teeth and tight features belied her pride's wounds. The tower of objects of varied sizes (how'd she get a broomstick and a bat on top of the things she usually balanced) was shaking slightly, and her finger was moving back and forth far more. Her concentration and calm pool of water that was her mind was disturbed. One would wonder why she was so concerned about the exam, but those that knew her personally knew she was a perfectionist. This wasn't just a blow to her pride, but one to her very nature.

Masami was once again playing. It was just soundless strumming. Hisako wasn't even joined in, which meant it was not meant to be a serious performance. Slowly, gradually, it changed. Masami herself didn't even seem all there. She was playing as if in a trance. Yuri raised her head and stared at Masami. The class chatter died down. Hideki and Noda fell silent. Even Ayato and Kanade were watching from the corner of their eyes.

It was a beautiful, lonely song full of emotion. It was a song that told a life story, as seen from the eyes of a girl who knew anger. She knew grief. The unfairness of the world. Solitude was but despair in disguise, in the end. Everything she knew turned on her, the girl crying out in outrage. But the song was uplifting in its own tragic way. Throughout it all, the girl had never given up. She persisted, thanking her wonderful friends, along with the one person by her side. At the end of it, the class was divided. Half were crying, the other half in an roaring applause.

Yuzuru and the rest of the Triple S in the class had joined in, Masami's fellow bandmates enthusiastically clapping and shedding silent tears. Even as they did so, Masami jolted out of whatever trance she was in and looked startled, but welcome the praise.

Deep down that song resonated with him. Inspired the class. Move ever forward, ever onward.

But why did it sound so familiar? Why did it seem like he heard it in another lifetime?

* * *

A/N: I, uh, I did say I was an idea guy, wasn't I?

Crossover between my favorite anime and favorite game. Honestly the two worlds can be really made to fit.

If the characters seem OOC, that's because they are. The Observer has overwritten their memories, and by extension their personalities as well. But some core aspects; Kanade's apathy, Noda's devotion to Yuri (totally not ending up as a couple), Masami's love of music aren't things so easily replaced.

The song Masami played at the end I'll give you one guess as to what it was. If you knew the lyrics to it it should've been obvious right from the get go.

Til we meet again.

~J


End file.
